We'll make it work
by Arisu44
Summary: When he finds out that Ichigo is pregnant will Renji be able to handle the pressure of becoming a dad. Does Ichigo give up the baby? I guess you'll have to read to find out won't you;  RenjiXIchigo,mpreg, might be rated M later on.
1. Chapter 1

_Beep Beep Beep. _Renji pried open his eyes at the sound of his alarm clock going off. He let out a slight groan before sitting up and stretching his sore back. He looked around the room and was surprised to see that Ichigo wasn't in bed next to him. Normally Ichigo didn't get up before 10 so it was weird that he got up before Renji's seven 'o'clock alarm went off. He climbed out of bed when he heard noises coming from down the hall.

"Hey Ichigo, where are you?" he called out, as he walked towards the bathroom that they shared. He opened the door and saw his lover bent over the toilet, puking his guts up. "Are you okay, babe?" he asked, going over to Ichigo and kneeling down beside him.

"Do I look okay to you?" he snapped before throwing up again.

"Do you want me to stay home today?" he asked, trying to comfort him by rubbing his back.

"No, that's okay. I'll be fine," Ichigo assured, leaning against Renji for support and closing his eyes. "Besides, you haven't been to Soul Society in a couple days and you're the lieutenant of the sixth division. They need you more than I do." Renji held Ichigo in his arms and kissed the top of his head but a couple seconds later Ichigo was back to leaning over the toilet.

"I'll be right back," he said, getting up and walking to the kitchen. He got out a cup and filled it with water before going back to the bathroom and giving the glass to the boy who was now leaning against the wall. "I should really stay home with you today," Renji stated, feeling Ichigo's forehead for a fever.

"Byakuya will be really mad if you don't go. I'll be fine, I promise."

"Okay," he said, unsure if he should trust the teenagers promise but going and getting dressed anyway.

"I'll be home as soon as I can. If you need anything you know how to reach me," Renji said, before kissing Ichigo, who was now feeling better and was standing at the front door with him.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be perfectly fine," Ichigo muttered, wrapping his arms around the older man's neck and pulling him in for one last kiss before he left for Soul Society.

Once Renji had left Ichigo made his way into the kitchen to find something to eat for breakfast and all but set the kitchen on fire before he found something that he actually wanted to eat. 'I really need to go to the store' he thought, taking a bite of his pickle and peanut butter sandwich. 'Mm, this is pretty good' he thought taking another bite. But once he finished his sandwich he just ran to the bathroom and puked again.

When Renji got home it was about 2 in the morning and he tried to be as quiet as possible, thinking that Ichigo would be sound asleep by now, but when he opened the door he noticed that all the lights were on. He went into the kitchen and saw Ichigo throwing ingredients into the blender. He smirked as he watched the orange haired teen trying to figure out how to turn on the blender.

He snuck over to where the boy was holding the blender cup and whispered in his ear, "You might want to put the lid on before you turn it on." Surprised by the intrusion Ichigo freaked out and threw the blender at Renji, all of its contents spilling all over him.

"I'm so sorry Renji, I thought you were a robber or something," Ichigo exclaimed, grabbing some paper towels and trying to wipe some of the gunk off of his face.

"What the fuck is this!" Renji yelled, taking the paper towels and scrubbing at the nauseating concoction.

"Mustard, ice cream, horse radish, peppers, chocolate sauce, and orange juice!" Ichigo grinned, obviously proud of his creation.

"Why would you eat that?" he questioned.

"I thought it sounded pretty good…" Ichigo frowned at his infuriated lover he was now stomping to the bathroom to take a shower. He bent down, picked up the blender and began to fill it with the same odd components.

**Finally finished this first chapter! Wouldn't have been able to do it without my best friend Mandar Vortex encouraging *cough* threatening *cough* me to keep doing it(: **

**Please R&R and I'll get the next chapter out soon!**

**- Arisu**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ichigo are you sick again?"Renji asked, going into the bathroom where the orange haired boy was laying on the floor.

"Yeah, but I'll be fine. Just give me a minute."

"I really think you should see a doctor."

"It's just a virus. Why are you worrying so much?" Ichigo scowled up at the red head.

"Well, I've got to go back to Soul Society today and you're going to come with me and see Unohana because I'm tired of having you sitting in my bathroom throwing up," Renji stated, before turning and leaving the teenager to sulk.

"It's my bathroom to!" Ichigo called after the shinigami before having to shove his head back in the toilet.

"I don't need to see Unohana! In a couple of days I'll be perfectly fine," Ichigo insisted.

"It'll make me feel better just to make sure that everything is okay. I have to go to a lieutenant's meeting right now but I'll meet you over in the sixth squad barracks when it's over," Renji said, kissing Ichigo on the forehead and running off.

_Stupid Renji. What is he so worried about? _Ichigo thought while heading in the direction of the fourth squad barracks to see Unohana.

"Hello there Kurosaki," he heard a sinister voice call out behind him. He turned around and saw Mayuri and Nemu walking towards him.

"Um hi," He said tentatively, knowing to be cautious around the 12th squad captain.

"I couldn't help but over hear you say that you weren't feeling very well and I think I may be able to help you."

"How?" Ichigo asked, curious what the scientist was up to.

"It's simple really. I would just need to inject you with a small shot," he said taking out a syringe with a needle about two inches long," and then in a couple of hours your sickness will slowly start to go away."

"What's the catch?" Ichigo questioned. Ishida had told him all about the strange things the mad man had done to him and he really didn't feel like being used as a test subject for some potentially fatal experiment.

"Well there are a few side effects I should probably tell you about but they're nothing too serious. Just occasional hot flashes, slight memory loss, your teeth might rot and fall out, as well as your hair, nails, and fingers, and you might suffer from explosive diarrhea."

"Oh my God! What's wrong with you?" Ichigo yelled backing up a couple steps before turning and running as fast as he could away from the eccentric scientist.

Ichigo gulped in big mouthfuls of air, trying to catch his breath. He had finally managed to out run Mayuri and avoid most of his poking and prodding. He leaned against a wall and closed his eyes finally able to relax but jumped fifty feet in the air when he heard someone call out his name. He turned and saw Rukia standing next to him a smug look on her face.

"Why so jumpy Ichigo," she teased.

"I'm jumpy because fucking Mayuri has been chasing me around for the past hour and a half trying to drug me up with some deadly disease!" Ichigo shouted, his heart still pounding in his chest.

"Haha, yea that sounds like something Captain Kurosutchi would do. What are you doing in Soul Society though?"

"Renji made me come with him because I've been sick lately and he wants me to check in with Unohana to make sure I'm okay."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No. I'll be fine." And with that he headed off in the direction of the fourth squad.

Renji let out a huff of air, growing bored of hearing Yamamoto explain about the increase in hollow recently. All he wanted to do was go meet up with Ichigo, find out what's wrong, and then go home and sleep for the rest of the day.

"Are you okay Abarai-kun?" Momo whispered a worried look on her face. "You seem really uneasy."

"Yea, I'm just tired," Renji assured the other lieutenant.

"Oh. Okay," She said turning away from the redhead but glancing in his direction occasionally.

"What are you going to tell him?" Rukia asked Ichigo, who was pacing around the room.

"I don't fucking know! I still don't understand how this is even possible," Ichigo screamed at her before continuing to walk again. Ichigo was baffled by what Unohana had said to him and really just wanted to go home, go to bed, and hopefully when he wakes up this will all just be a dream.

_**Flash Back**_

_Unohana came into the room a blank expression on her face. "Kurosaki-kun I need to ask you a few questions."_

"_Um, okay. Is everything alright?" Ichigo asked, beginning to get a little worried._

"_Yes, your perfectly fine but I found something….well…interesting. Have you and Lieutenant Abarai had sexual relations recently?" Ichigo could feel the blush spreading across his face at the mention of something so personal by the seemingly sweet and innocent woman. How was he supposed to answer this question? The truth was that him and Renji had been fucking like rabbits every day for the past couple weeks but it felt like something that you just shouldn't tell someone who seemed so motherly._

"_Maybe a little bit," Ichigo muttered, almost too quietly for anyone to hear. _

"_I see. Well Kurosaki-kun it seems that somehow you have managed to become pregnant. I'm not entirely sure how this is possible but-"Unohana began to explain but was cut short when the substitute shinigami fainted and fell to the floor._

_**End Flash Back**_

"Well when do you have to go see Unohana again?" Rukia asked.

"In two months I have to come see her so she can monitor how the babies progress is," Ichigo said before sitting down against a wall and hanging his head in defeat. "What if Renji doesn't want the baby?"

Rukia stood up from where she was sitting and went over the crouching teenager and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Trust me Ichigo. I've been friends with Renji for as long as I can remember. He's going to support you all the way no matter what happens," she comforted, but her words didn't do much in easing Ichigo's nerves.

"Well I better go on ahead to the sixth squad barracks to meet him. I'll see you later Rukia," he said glumly before running off.

"Hey babe," Renji whispered, wrapping his arms around Ichigo and giving him a loving kiss.

"Hey how was your meeting?" Ichigo asked, trying to avoid the inevitable conversation of his visit to see Unohana.

"Forget about that! What did Captain Unohana say?"

_I might as well tell him. What's the worst that could happen? _Ichigo thought to himself but instead he said," She told me that I'd be perfectly fine in a few days. I just need to get some rest."

**Sorry it took so long to put this up and that it's not too good but I pinky promise that the next one will be up really soon at it will be a lot better.**

**So please review! Please…**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Ichigo, wake up," Renji whispered, rubbing a hand across the teenagers back but the only response the older man got was a groan before Ichigo rolled over and snuggled deeper into the covers. "Wake up or I'm going to tickle you," he threatened, hoping to spark a reaction in the boy. After receiving no response he reached over and began to tickle Ichigo's ribs, causing his eyes to fly open and let out a hoarse laugh.

"Stop it Renji!" Ichigo screamed out between fits of laughter, hitting said man on the chest.

Renji chuckled at the previously sleeping shinigami's reaction and, deciding to be nice, stopped his administrations. "Good morning," he whispered, bending over and giving him a kiss.

Ichigo kissed back but had to pull away, still out of breathe from being tickled. "Mornin'," the orange haired boy panted, smiling up at his lover.

"You're so cute when you first wake up," Renji teased, causing Ichigo to smack him on the arm.

"Shut up!" Ichigo pouted, before crawling out of the comfort of his nice warm bed. "So what's for breakfast?"

"Who says I'm making you anything to eat?" Renji demanded, following him into the kitchen.

"Please!" he whined at the lieutenant, wrapping his arms around his neck and playing with the wild, red mane Renji called hair.

Renji rolled his eyes but found it hard to resist that adorable pout and asked," What do you want?"

"I want pancakes!" Ichigo let a big grin spread across his face but it slowly turned into a frown as he felt the dreaded uneasiness rise up in his stomach. "I'll be right back," he called, before running down the hall and into the bathroom.

After the waves of nausea had passed over him he crawled over to the wall and slumped against it, pulling his legs up against him and resting his head on his knees. He had hoped that Unohana's prediction had been a bad dream but this just assured him that it was very real. Now all he needed to do was tell Renji…

He was startled out of his thoughts when he felt strong arms wrap around his shoulders. "This flu sure is lasting a long time," Renji noted, handing Ichigo a glass of water.

"I just wish it would go away," Ichigo said with more meaning behind those words than Renji knew.

"Well, until it does I'll be right here taking care of you," Renji comforted. They sat quietly, both deep in thought, until small sobs broke through the silence. "What's wrong Ichi?" Renji asked, pulling the crying teen onto his lap.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I lied to you," Ichigo sniveled, burying his face in the crook of Renji's neck.

"What are you apologizing for Ichigo? Everything's going to be fine," he reassured him,

"I lied to you! I'm not just sick. I'm pregnant," Ichigo cried, saying the last part so soft that Renji wasn't sure if he heard him right.

"What? Did you say you're pregnant?" Renji asked disbelievingly but instead of getting an answer his question just provoked the emotional substitute shinigami to start bawling his eyes out. Renji hugged the weeping man even closer to his chest, trying not to upset him anymore. Once Ichigo had calmed down a bit Renji pulled him back so he could look at his face. "Now tell me what you said again," he said, wiping tears from the smaller's cheeks.

"I'm pregnant… Unohana said she wasn't sure how it happened but she said that when I go back in two months for a check-up she might have a little bit more information about how I got this way," Ichigo said, all the while squeezing Renji's hand as tight as possible, as if he expected him to get up and leave him. "Please don't be mad at me. I'm sorry this happened and if you want me to get rid of it I will. Just tell me what you want and I'll do it," Ichigo pleaded.

Renji wanted to break into tears himself when Ichigo said that. "Ichigo, I want you to do whatever you want. I'll be here to support you no matter what you decide. We're in this together."

"I-I think I want to keep it…" Ichigo said nervously. Renji gave him a reassuring smile and Ichigo practically squealed, happy that Renji approved of his decision. "I love you!" he whispered before giving Renji a long sensual kiss. "Now how about those pancakes?"

**Well I finished this chapter sooner than I expected… Oh well. I'll post the next chapter soon but before I do I want to see some reviews;)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Two Months Later**_

"What's taking so long?" Ichigo questioned Renji. "Do you think something's wrong with the baby? What if something's wrong with the baby?"

"Calm down, I'm sure the baby is just fine," Renji tried to comfort his frantic lover. They were sitting in Unohana's office waiting for her to get back with the results of Ichigo's lab testing and the teenager was driving Renji up a wall.

"Do you really think so?"

"Yeah," Renji grumbled without looking up from the magazine he was reading.

"Renji you're not paying attention to me at all," Ichigo whined, pulling Renji's magazine away from him.

"I'm just tired. It's your own damn fault for waking me up at six in the morning," Renji snapped.

"I'm sorry," Ichigo pouted at Renji, handing back his magazine and dramatically turning away with a sigh.

Renji let out a groan of frustration before getting up and wrapping his arms around the orange haired boy's waist and whispering in his ear, "You know I love you right?" When the only response he got was a nod he turned the teenager around and looked deep into his eyes.

"Yeah I know Renji. I love you too," Ichigo said in a hushed voice, before leaning up and giving the redhead a kiss. Renji, deciding to deepen the kiss a little more, slid his tongue into Ichigo's mouth before pushing him up against the wall.

"Excuse me, but, what do you think you're doing in my office," Unohana called from the doorway.

Ichigo quickly broke the kiss and pushed Renji away a blush spreading across his face as he muttered an apology to the fourth squad captain.

"It's fine. Now please sit down," she gestured to the two seats in front of her desk.

"How is the baby? Please tell me that she's alright."

"How do you know it's not a he?" Renji argued.

"I just know!" Ichigo defended, turning back to Unohana. "So?"

"We are still not completely sure of how you got impregnated and we are still doing research but your baby is happy and healthy."

"That's great. I was so worried that maybe I was doing something wrong!" Ichigo sighed in relief.

"You appear to be doing everything exactly like you should. Just remember to eat healthy and try to avoid confrontation with any enemies. Come back in about three to four months for another check up and we can also do an ultrasound."

"Hey I, umm, I have a question," Renji muttered.

"Yes?"

"I was just curious if it was safe for the baby for us to… Well…" Renji stammered.

"Have sexual intercourse?" Unohana finished his sentence for him.

"Yeah," he mumbled, obviously flustered as he tried his hardest to look anywhere but at the captain sitting in front of him.

"It's perfectly fine. Any more questions?"

"No that's it. Thank you Unohana-san," Ichigo said with a warm smile before grabbing Renji's hand and leading him from the room."

"Unohana-taicho, why didn't you tell them?" whispered a soft voice from the other side of the room.

"No need to worry Isane. They will know soon enough."

"Isn't this exciting?" Ichigo asked Renji as they walked hand in hand down the street to Renji's house in Soul Society. They planned to stay here for a couple of days so Renji could catch up on some work he missed.

"You know we're gonna have to tell everyone that you're pregnant right?"

"I know. How do you think we should tell them?"

"You know by everyone I meant you're family too," Renji said, looking over at Ichigo, who was now looking at the ground and seemed to be deep in thought. Ichigo's family didn't even know that they were together and the thought of having to tell them that he knocked up Ichigo had been nagging him for the past few days now.

"They're going to hate me you know," Ichigo choked out, trying his hardest to stop the tears forming in his eyes. "They'll never want to talk to me again. My father will be ashamed of me." At this point the tears had already started their descent down Ichigo's face. He let go of Renji's hand and turned his head away, not wanting his lover to see him crying but the shinigami just turned him around and hugged him.

"Don't cry. They'll love you no matter what. You're impossible not to love and even if they didn't it would be alright. You'd still have me and I swear I'll protect you no matter what. I love you Ichigo, I love you so much!" Renji comforted, rubbing his back in soothing circles.

Ichigo pulled away from the larger man just enough so he could look at him. "I love you too," he whispered before throwing his arms around Renji's neck and slamming their lips together. After a couple of minutes of making out in the streets of Soul Society and quite a few cat calls from some people walking down the road Renji picked Ichigo up and carried him back to his house.

**It took me far too long to post this and it's short and poorly written and I'm sorry. I promise the next chapter will be posted a lot sooner and a lot better. And remember the more reviews I get the more I want to write! Oh and the next one might have a lemon so...**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been quite some time since I've done anything with this but I decided to pick it back up again. This is just a chapter I wrote for fun because I didn't feel like writing anything serious at the moment.**

Ichigo squealed loudly, clutching a large stuffed animal to his chest. After much whining he had finally convinced Renji to take him for a day of shopping and first on their list to do was to buy stuff for the baby, which found them in the toy isle of a store, Ichigo expressing his love for each and every one of them through loud cries of happiness. "Isn't this the cutest thing you've ever seen?" he cooed, shoving a fluffy elephant in the annoyed redhead's face.

"Yeah and so were the last twelve that you've put in the cart," he replied sarcastically, pushing the offending object away. "A baby doesn't need this many toys, Ichigo."

"That's what you think! You don't know the first thing about babies," he defended, sending a glare towards the shinigami before putting the animal in the cart and continuing to move down the row until spotting yet another toy. "Oh my god, Renji, look how adorable it is!"

"Ichigo, no! I'm putting my foot down on this," he said firmly, taking the duck and placing it back onto the shelf. He tried his best to ignore the angry look Ichigo was sending his way and continuing to push the cart.

"I want it and you can't stop me," he challenged, following after Renji, animal in hand. Renji felt a vein in his forehead throb visibly at the teen's boldness, resisting the urge to turn around and fight back with the boy as he stomped down the aisle, eyes staring straight ahead.

Without missing a beat, Ichigo skipped up to the cart and threw in the yellow creature much to Renji's annoyance. He grabbed the animal from the pile of steadily growing toys and forcefully shoving it back onto the shelf. Both of their eyes met in a silent battle, Ichigo looking away first with an angry huff but before the other shinigami could celebrate his victory, the carrot top was next to the cart, brand new stuffed animal in hand.

"Ichigo, this is ridiculous!" he yelled, grabbing the frog in his companion's arms by the neck, nearly ripping his head off. "You can't have everything you want!" Even as he said this though he regretted it as he watched chocolate eyes fill up with water, a single tear sliding down a smooth cheek.

"I thought you loved me!" Ichigo wailed, attracting the attention of several other shoppers, all of them sending glares towards the larger of the two men.

"Shh! Be quiet," he whispered, not wanting the people watching them to get the wrong idea. "You seriously need to grow up. It's just a toy," he growled but this only cause more tears to roll down the others face, quiet whimpers making their way from Ichigo's throat. Renji sighed in defeat before taking the animal he had previously discarded and placing it back in the cart.

The redhead winced at the loud squeal that came from his lover and bit his lip to keep from blowing up at the younger man as he grabbed the duck from before and also added it to the pile and the ever growing expense, before continuing his journey through the store.

**Alright, next chapter will be up MUCH sooner than this one. I hope…. **

**Anyway, read and review, please.**

**-Arisu**


End file.
